


Father's Death

by Selene467



Series: Rarities Come in Handy Art Gallery [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: Another cover for the amazing fanfiction series: Rarities Come in Handy by Neko-Airie. I wanted to go back to the beginning when D'artagnan's father died and show Anu, D'Artagnan's Daemon [His Dark Materials inspired Daemons] grieving beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Airie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/gifts).




End file.
